Eternal Cataclysm Revised Edition
by Pkmatrix
Summary: 2001 AD, three years after the GP Civil War, the Xeon crime ring is about to wreak havoc in space. Can the Moderators stop them? This is an AU, and involves characters and mecha from other anime, including Digimon and Patlabor. CH 7 is now UP!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Our universe is but one of many universes, all variations of the same history. In one universe is the Universal Century; in another is the After Colony continuity. This story takes place in different universe, a universe much like our own, but at the same time it is different… 

**AD 1998 - Earth Orbit**

The battered and demoralized Gundam Project fleet lies in wait as it continues its orbit back towards the enemy base. The war is almost over; the next engagement will be the last. Both sides have lost many brave soldiers, neither can continue on any further. Aboard the flagship Albion, Republic silently recaps the events of the past few months in his mind. The assassination of Gundam Project's president, Keith Rhee. The many battles of the civil war between their forces and Pyrus' rebels. 

_Either way, it will end here. I will not retreat from this battle until the rebels are defeated and peace is restored._ he thinks. 

"Admiral, we have visual contact with MO-II," says the Ensign stationed in the seat above his own. Republic floats to the large window at the front of the bridge. 

"Has the fleet finished refueling and rearming?" asks Republic. 

"Yes sir," he replies. Republic floats silently, sorrowfully watching the light shining from the wreckage of the destroyed mobile suits surrounding the distant asteroid. 

_So many people have died…and for what? What have we been fighting for? It must end here; I will not allow this war to continue._ thinks Republic. He reaches for his navy blue cap; he'd worn it since the start, and throws it away. 

"All ships, full barrage! FIRE!" orders Republic, yelling at the top of his lungs. Moments later, the many Salamis and Musai class cruisers open fire on the distant asteroid fortress. Seconds after, MO-II returns fire, immediately destroying several more ships, killing hundreds more. 

_____ 

OZ Soldier shifts nervously in his RGM-79[E] GM's cockpit. He's been fighting nearly non-stop for three months since the civil war began; it just so happened that he enlisted the day President Rhee was assassinated and Pyrus started the war. He'd watched almost everyone he knows die in this bloody massacre of a war, some of them under his command. Not many good pilots are left in the GP Forces, he happens to be one of them. Unfortunately, he's not good enough, the very best pilots got any Gundams the higher-ups were able to dig up. 

"Lieutenant, you're cleared," says the runway operator. 

"Roger," replies OZ Soldier, igniting his verniers and launching from the ship. In the darkness of space, OZ Soldier joins up with the many other Gundam Project mobile suits as they charge en mass onto the enemy's fortress: MO-II. 

_____ 

The mobile suits of the two warring factions meet in the space above Europe and the brutal final battle between them begins. Pyrus Gelgoogs strafe GP GMs, while GP aces in various Gundams duel their surviving rivals. With each beautiful flash of light, many more lives end. On the surface of the asteroid itself, a golden mobile suit stands, awaiting a challenger to its supremacy. Inside, its pilot smirks. 

"Ah, yes, murder yourselves you fools. No one can defeat me, I am the greatest pilot to ever live!" says Pyrus, his icy blue eyes scanning the carnage before him. Yes, no one has ever faced him and lived, that is why he killed President Rhee. That way he could prove to the entire world that he is greatest, by commanding the power of the greatest spacenoid nation and using it to seize control of the Earth. It's then he notices a mobile suit landing before him, challenging his absolute dominance. 

"Pyrus!" yells the pilot over the universal frequency. Pyrus stares with amusement at the enemy, a Gundam he has never seen before, and marvels at its uselessness against his own mobile suit, the Hyaku Shiki. 

"Identify yourself, peon," demands Pyrus. A small image appears on cockpit's screen, a young man removes his helmet to reveal his face. 

"I am Captain Bladed Edge of the Gundam Project Defense Force," the pilot replies, "And I am going to finish you once and for all!" The Gundam, which resembles the Gundam Epyon, activates a twin beam saber and stands ready for battle. Pyrus smirks yet again, moving some of his long blonde hair out of his eyes, and activates his own beam saber. The two mobile suits stand in wait for a moment, then they both leap at each other and their beam sabers connect in a flash of light. 

_____ 

OZ Soldier dodges another rocket fired at him and dives in close, his beam saber drawn, and effortlessly slices the Gelgoog in two. As the explosion illuminates the space around him, OZ Soldier notices flashes of light outside the field of battle…on MO-II. 

"Someone is fighting over there…" he whispers, igniting his verniers and jetting towards the asteroid. The GP Forces seem to be winning the battle, so they can afford him going to check it out. As he nears, he immediately recognizes one of the mobile suits. 

"That's the Hyaku Shiki! Its Pyrus!" he says, and then notices the Gundam fighting it, "And that's the Tiamat! Bladed Edge is fighting Pyrus!" Gundam Tiamat swings the twin beam saber over its head, and stabs down at the Hyaku Shiki, which easily blocks with the beam saber, all of this while they are speeding over the surface of the asteroid. The two mobile suits continue to block each other's attacks and speed toward an elevator leading deep into the fortress. Quickly, the Hyaku Shiki dodges an attack and jets down the shaft, Tiamat follows. 

"Crap! I'll lose them!" yells OZ Soldier, following the two. 

_____ 

Tiamat turns up the afterburners and catches up with the Hyaku Shiki. Using its heat rod, Tiamat grabs its golden adversary's right arm and tries to drag it towards itself. Suddenly, the Hyaku Shiki cuts the verniers, spins around and punches Tiamat square in the face with its free arm, all while still flying at high speed down the elevator shaft. Reeling from the blow, Tiamat rips off the Hyaku Shiki's arm and kicks the mobile suit into the wall. With the high speed, the mobile suit violently bounces off and rams the Gundam, sending them both reeling into the opposite wall of the shaft. 

"Dammit!" yells Bladed Edge, a circuit exploding into a shower of sparks behind him. Tiamat grabs the Hyaku Shiki and puts it in between itself and the wall, forcing it to take the brunt of the blow as they collide into it. Before he can tell what is happening, the Hyaku Shiki is on top of him and unsheathing its second beam saber. 

"Now you will DIE!" yells Pyrus, Bladed can hear the insanity in his voice. Just as the beam saber ignites, the golden mobile suit's back is riddled with machine gun fire. Bladed takes the opportunity and kicks the Hyaku Shiki away from him. 

"Bladed Edge!" yells a familiar voice over the radio. 

"OZ Soldier?! What are you doing here?!" yells Bladed. 

"I'm giving you cover! Let's get this guy!" he replies. The GM gets behind Tiamat as it rights itself and the two continue to jet down the shaft, following the Hyaku Shiki. A few moments pass and they reach the bottom: a huge mobile suit hangar deep within the asteroid. The Hyaku Shiki is nowhere in sight, but instead… 

"Holy crap…" says OZ Soldier, as they marvel at the gigantic machine before them. A giant ring, apparently organic, its base seemingly growing over half the room. 

"Welcome, my friends, to the destiny of our race," says Pyrus, his mobile suit walking out from behind a large rock formation. 

"What the hell?!" says Bladed, watching as the Hyaku Shiki walks over to a large…thing and pushes a glowing knob. A loud hums resonates within the room and a wall of light forms within the ring. 

"I have opened the gate to Paradise!" yells Pyrus. 

"Oh my god…" says Bladed Edge, realizing the depth of what he'd just said. 

"You're insane!" yells OZ Soldier. The Hyaku Shiki walks toward the light, stops just before entering and looks back at the others. 

"Bladed Edge, I will give you one chance to join me. Come, enjoy the power I possess! Nothing can stop what is coming, join me!" offers Pyrus. 

"You are one sick bastard…" he replies, unsheathing Tiamat's twin beam saber. Pyrus just smirks, not disappointed at the response. 

"Good, this will prove much more interesting," says Pyrus, turning back toward the wall of light, "We will meet again, Preventer Agent." 

"Who's Preventer Agent?" asks OZ Soldier, but he receives no response. The Hyaku Shiki turns and walks into the light, then the entire room begins to shake. 

"What's happening?!" yells Bladed, just as warning lights begin flashing. 

"I don't want to find out, let's get out of here!" replies OZ Soldier, turning and running back towards the elevator shaft. Tiamat turns to follow, but stops and looks back at the ring, watching as several boulders dislodge from the wall and collide into it, destroying the machine. Without thinking about it anymore, Bladed turns and flees back up the elevator shaft. 

_____ 

**Six Days Later**

"…And our top story tonight takes us to L4, the sight of an ongoing civil war since the assassination of Gundam Project's president six months ago, where Admiral Republic of the Gundam Project Defense Force is about to make a statement." 

Republic steps up to the podium, wearing his full navy blue uniform, and clears his throat as he waits for the applause to end. 

"As many of you know by now, Gundam Project forces ended their siege of the asteroid base MO-II six days ago when it was destroyed during the battle by rebel forces. In the course of this, the rebel leader Pyrus was killed, his death verified by two of our own pilots. Within the past few hours, the remaining rebels have all surrendered. I can now officially announce that the civil war has ended, exactly six months after the assassination of Keith Rhee on May 12. Elections for a new president will be held within the coming weeks…" 

AD 1998 - Peace is finally attained in outer space. 

The year is now AD 2001…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**December, AD 2001**

Preventer Agent walks along the edge of the cold-storage room, scanning the many names on the blood samples. GC Nightingale, James Edwards, Shiro Amada; blood samples for the majority of Tomino Colony are stored here, but there are only a few that he wants. Six to be exact. 

"Sir, we've collected all of the samples," says the soldier, dressed with full body armor and a gas mask. Preventer silently nods his head, taking the small packet and follows the soldier out the glass sliding door to the rest of the team, which is similarly dressed. 

"All right, let's get out here," says Preventer, putting a new magazine into his MP5, "You know what you're supposed to do, let's go before security realizes what has happened." The team springs into action, sweeping the area before giving the ok to Preventer for him to continue. They reach the security door that they entered from without incident, Preventer quickly types in the key code in the electronic lock and opens the door. 

"We've got company!" yells one of the soldiers as bullets from the security forces fly past Preventer's head, taking out the soldier next to him. The rest of the team opens fire, bullets flying everywhere as the fire fight becomes more intense. Preventer fires off a few rounds, then turns and runs down the corridor he just opened, towards the hangar they used to enter. This end isn't safe either, security guards armed with heavy weaponry are searching the shuttle they entered in. 

"Damn!" he whispers, noting that the sound of gunfire has stopped behind him. He quietly runs behind several crates next to the hangar entrance and removes a small black device from his pant's pocket. 

"Ok, twenty seconds for me to get to the fighter…" whispers Preventer, pushing the detonation switch. Quickly, Preventer rolls out from his hiding spot and unloads his clip into three of the guards before the others realize what is happening, then sprints for the Core Booster. Sparks fly around him as bullets barely miss, he jumps up onto the ladder and quickly climbs into the cockpit. 

_Ten seconds…_ he thinks, continuing to silently count to himself. Pushing a few switches, the engines of the Core Booster blast to life, rocketing him out of the building and into the interior of the colony. Seconds later, as security guards are clambering into the other Core Boosters in the hangar, explosives hidden inside the shuttle detonate. Preventer watches with a bit of pleasure as the upper half of the Military Genetic Research Building is reduced to a ball of flames. 

"Mission Accomplished," says Preventer, removing the packet the soldier had given him earlier and stares at the small glass containers, each with one name each: Boya Deng, Krakenhaus, Terry Horikiri, Zetasphere, Wing Zero Alpha, and DHD. The Moderators of Gundam Project. 

Placing the packet back in his jacket, Preventer guides the Core Booster toward the rendezvous point, a heavily forested valley near the center of the colony. For a moment, he thinks about all that has happened before, about what lead to him joining the Xeon. It had been nearly a year since he'd been kicked out of the Bureau, since he'd met Agent Fire and joined the most powerful crime ring in the Earthsphere… 

_____ 

**10 Months Ago…**

"OZ Soldier, I have to inform you that the higher-ups aren't pleased with your performance during the recent crisis," says Republic, folding his hands and leaning onto his desk. 

"What do you mean?" asks OZ Soldier, "Bladed and I both tried our best to prevent the destruction at Yadate. There was nothing we could do to prevent it." 

"Not Bladed, I mean you. Bladed Edge at least made an attempt to stop the monster's rampage, you stood by idly and did nothing!" replies Republic. 

"Sir, what are you getting at?" asks OZ Soldier. 

"OZ Soldier, I have been ordered to discharge you. You're out of Intelligence," says Republic. 

"Are you saying I've been fired?!" yells OZ Soldier, shocked. 

"Yes. You are to leave the premises immediately," says Republic, turning his chair to face the window. 

"But sir, I couldn't do anything! My mobile suit was too heavily damaged to make an attempt against Magna Reg!" yells OZ Soldier, trying to explain. 

"These are my orders, they are not subject to change," says Republic. 

"Orders?! Who gave these orders?!" yells OZ Soldier, starting to go berserk. 

"President Simmons himself, along with the majority of the Moderators, they all gave this order," replies Republic. OZ Soldier can't believe it, he's being made the scapegoat! Before he can say anything, two guards grab him from behind. 

"Hey!! What the hell are you doing?!" he yells as the guards drag him away. They dragged him all the way to the entrance and, quite forcibly, threw him out. It was as he walked away that he met Agent Fire, a member of the Xeon crime syndicate, who immediately saw his potential and recruited him. He changed his name, from OZ Soldier to Preventer Agent, and began a new life… 

_____ 

The Core Booster comes to a rough landing, ramming several small trees before coming to a stop. Preventer pulls the emergency lever, blasting the canopy off of the cockpit and climbing out. A short distance away, a black BMW is parked on a dirt road, a young man about Preventer's age stands waiting. Agent Fire, puts on a pair of black sunglasses and walks over to Preventer. 

"Got it?" he asks with a smile. 

"Indeed," replies Preventer. The two quickly get into the waiting BMW and drive off, phase one is complete. 

_____ 

**GP Intelligence Headquarters**

Republic hangs up the phone with a sigh and stares out at the darkening 'sky' of the space colony. He'd just been informed that there had been another terrorist action, this time at the Genetics Research Building on the other side of the colony. 

"Xeon member Preventer Agent strikes again," he whispers, cursing himself for following those orders nearly a year ago. It is his fault for the string of terrorist attacks since then, since they'd recruited OZ Soldier. 

_No, he's not OZ Soldier, not anymore. Now he is Preventer Agent._ thinks Republic. He knows there is only one thing he can really do right now, relay the news to the Moderators. Republic picks up the phone once again and dials the first number. 

_____ 

**GP Intelligence Cruiser 27  
En route from Tomino Colony to Katoki Colony**

"Bladed! Wake up!" says Lord Maxwell, using his psychic abilities to shock his partner awake. 

"Ow!" yells Bladed, jumping up, "I was just having this dream with Yoko Kanno…" 

"Yeah, I know. I just got a message from HQ," replies Lord Maxwell, fitting the headphones over his head and typing away at the keyboard. 

"What do you mean you know? Have you been invading my dreams again?!" yells Bladed, both embarrassed and angry at the same time. Maxwell ignores him and keeps scanning the message. 

"Chief says the Xeon have hit again," he says, reading off the screen. 

"This soon? It's only been a week since last time," replies Bladed, floating over to him and checking the screen. 

"Its Preventer this time, he raided the Genetics Research Building back at Tomino," says Maxwell. Bladed winces at the mention of his former partner's name. He'd felt real bad about what happened to him, but was doubly shocked when Preventer joined the Xeon. 

"So, what are our orders?" asks Bladed, trying to put his mind off of Preventer. 

"To continue on to Katoki Colony, mission is unchanged. We are to locate the Xeon commander on Katoki and arrest him if possible," replies Lord Maxwell, "We should be at the colony in about six hours." 

"Ok, then I'm going back to sleep," says Bladed, floating back to his chair on the other side of the cockpit, "And don't spy on my dreams!" 

"All right, all right, I won't" replies Lord Maxwell, crossing his fingers behind his back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tomino University, Tomino Colony  
24 Hours Later…**

"That is all for today," says the professor as the bell rings and the class files out. The professor pockets his Palm Pilot and walks over to his desk, logging onto the Internet and checking his Emails. He then notices a young man walking over to him, a bit older than a few of his own students. 

"Dr. Deng?" he asks. Boya looks up from the computer. 

"Yes, and you are?" replies Boya. The man smiles, and takes off his sunglasses, putting it in his suit's left pocket. 

"Aegis, I'm with Intelligence," he says. 

"Oh, Republic sent you? What's happened now?" asks Boya, a bit annoyed. 

"Nothing, Republic sent me to tell you that there is no new information," replies Aegis. 

"What? Couldn't he just call me for that? He has my number," says Boya. 

"Uh…he lost it," says Aegis, scratching the back of his head and putting on a goofy smile. Boya can barely hold back the laughter, Republic had sent some rookie agent to tell him he lost his number. It was just too hilarious! 

"Its ok, I...under…stand…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" replies Boya, bursting out in laughter. Aegis only shrugs and laughs with him at Republic's little blunder. 

"Well, I better get back. You never know what weird errands they'll make me do," says Aegis, heading for the door. 

"Wait a sec, I'll come to. I've got to go over to the office anyway," replies Boya, turning off his PC, grabbing his briefcase and running after him. 

_____ 

**Katoki Colony**

Preventer Agent and Agent Fire enter the large laboratory, now wearing black trenchcoats and walk over to a small room on the side, overlooking the entire room. From this point, they can see all of the equipment the Xeon engineers are working on. 

"What is the status of the first clone?" asks Fire. One of the engineers in the room, turns to face the two. 

"It is 98% complete, only one more minute to go," he says. Preventer walks up to the window and looks down at the large tube in the center, as large tubes are removed from the top by massive machines and it is lifted from the ground, revealing a person standing in its place. The naked duplicate looks up towards the window at Preventer and salutes. 

"My liege, I will serve you until my death!" says the clone of Boya Deng. 

"Excellent," says Fire, putting his hand on Preventer's shoulder, "He is our first successful human clone, he deserves special privileges." 

"Indeed, let's make him our assistant," replies Preventer, as the scientists below get the clone a robe and escort him out of the lab. Agent Fire turns back to the engineer. 

"Restart the process, begin cloning the next Moderator, ID number 08," he orders, then walks toward the door, "Preventer, you have leave until all of the Moderators are cloned." Preventer silently gives him a salute as Fire leaves the room, then leaves himself. 

_____ 

**GP Intelligence Bureau, Katoki Division**

Bladed rubs his head as he throws another file across the conference room table. He'd been looking over reports from local agents for nearly four hours, and he hasn't had anything to eat yet. 

"I'm fed up! There has GOT to be a better way to find the Xeon lab than this," he complains, staring at the stack of files bitterly. 

"Lighten up, its not that bad," says Lord Maxwell, taking a sip of his cappuccino. Bladed shoots a glare at him. 

"Its easy for you, you can read without even looking at the paper! You probably finished two hours ago!" yells Bladed. 

"Three hours, actually," he replies. 

"Arg!!" mutters Bladed, banging his head on the table. Maxwell smiles at his partner and puts down the Styrofoam cup. 

"Come on, you're going to wear yourself out. Let's finish tomorrow, I'm meeting someone anyway," says Maxwell. 

"Who?" asks Bladed, looking up at him. Lord Maxwell just smiles mischievously at him. 

"I can't say, its a surprise," he replies playfully, quickly getting up and jogging out the door. 

"Hey! Where are you going?! Come back here!" yells Bladed, chasing after him. 

_____ 

Preventer whistles a bit as he waits for the elevator door to open up. He'd thought of a number of places he could go to around the colony, maybe he'd stop by the Golden Gundam. One of the many privileges of the government not revealing his identity, Preventer could go out into public and not be suspected by anyone, unless they were from Intelligence. As the door slides open, Preventer notices the elevator is not empty. 

"Hi Preventer!" says Reg, in his usual cheery voice. 

"Ugh, get out of my way," he replies, pushing Reg aside and pushing a button for the ground level. Preventer had always found Reg annoying, a useless reject clone that Agent Fire kept around out of pity instead of destroying. 

"Come on, lighten up! You're always so serious," says Reg as the doors close. Preventer remains silent as the elevator slowly rises up through the sub-levels, trying to ignore him. Reg frowns slightly, but keeps up his cheery demeanor. It always mystified Preventer, how could that thing always be happy? He'd almost never seen Reg angry or upset, only a few times before has it shown any other emotion. Soon the elevator door opens and Preventer quickly walks out, leaving Reg behind in the elevator. 

_Why is it that stupid clone always manages to annoy me and no one else?_ he thinks, putting on his sunglasses as he walks out the skyscraper's main entrance and onto the city street. 

_____ 

**Tomino Colony**

Boya throws his briefcase to the floor and jumps on the couch, exhausted. He only teaches for one semester each year because of his duties as a Moderator, but that one semester is always brutal. Not only is he the only professor running two jobs, he is also the youngest, only in his late twenties. Even though his face is buried in a pillow, Boya can smell food. 

"What's for dinner?" he asks, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

"Oh, hi! I didn't know you were home," replies Reg, coming out of the kitchen and looking goofy with an apron on, "I ordered some of that take-out Japanese food." Boya looks up at him. 

"Why are you wearing an apron?" he asks, too tired to realize the goofiness of it. 

"Oh…um, I was…uh, you see…" stutters Reg, quickly taking it off and hiding it behind his back. 

"Then again, I don't want to know. Now let me at that sushi," says Boya, jumping off the couch and diving at the table where the food is. 

"Hey! I thought you were tired!" yells Reg, chasing after him before he eats everything. 

"I'm hungry now, and its all mine!" replies Boya, grabbing the bag and fleeing from Reg before he can give chase.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Katoki Colony 

The two blades meet as the combatants continue their match, amidst the cheers of several onlookers.  It is widely known that these two are among the best swordsmen on the colony.  And despite their heated bouts and intense rivalry, they are still good friends.  Silently, a stranger wearing a black trench coat walks in and watches from the small crowd as the fighters, one in red and the other in blue, continue to battle.

The blue swordsman thrusts forward, and the red fighter easily blocks.  Blue tries again, this time slashing across from the left.  Red ducks and sweeps blue's feet from underneath him, but his resourceful opponent quickly catches his fall and does a back flip, regaining his footing in time to block a hail of thrusts from red.  Dodging a powerful thrust, blue gets behind his opponent and strikes red's upper back with the sword's handle.  Red spins in mid-fall and slashes at blue, but blue easily dodges the last ditch assault.  Blue points the sword at red's mask as he looks up from the floor and the match is over, amidst the applause of the many onlookers.

_Heh, so he's an excellent fighter as well._ thinks the stranger, as the blue swordsman helps his friend to his feet.

"Arigato," he says, waving at the crowd as he walks towards the locker room, followed by the red fighter.  The crowd disperses and soon the mysterious stranger is left alone in his thoughts.

_____

"You've been getting better, Akira," says the red fighter, opening his locker and taking off the mask.

"I can say the same for you," he replies, taking a duffle bag from his locker, "Pkmatrix."

"Yeah, but you've always been better than me in this," replies Pkmatrix, taking off the armor.  The Flamedramon takes off the mask, he'd always hated wearing those things, but he would rather wear this than that damn mask he'd been forced to wear years ago back on Earth.

"Have you talked to your parents yet?  It's going to be Christmas soon," asks Akira, putting on his usual shirt.

"No, I'll call them tonight. Hey, how about we stop by the Golden Gundam?" replies Pkmatrix, putting on his jean jacket and closing the locker.

"Sure, I could use a drink," answers Akira.

_____

The Golden Gundam Bar, Katoki Colony 

"God, tonight's slow," mutters Renee, resting her head in her hand.

"Hey, no sweat, just have a drink and forget about," replies Mega Raptor, sipping a Klah.

"But its so boring when no one's here!" she moans, grabbing his Klah and drinking it all in one gulp.

"Hey!" yells Mega Raptor.

"My bar, my rules," she replies with a smile.  Mega Raptor just smiles and gets up to get another drink, since the other bartender had the day off.

"I'll have a sake, bartender," says a voice.  Renee quickly looks towards the door, surprised at the voice.

"Max?  Is that you?" she asks, as Lord Maxwell walks into the bar and sits in his usual seat.

"Yep," he replies, as Renee practically jaw drops.  He just smiles at her, that same smile he'd given her two years before, before he left to join Intelligence.  
  


"Heh, welcome back, Maxwell," says Mega Raptor, sliding a sake down to him, "How've you been?"  Maxwell picks up the glass and looks over at the Megalo Raptormon.

"Good," he replies, taking a drink and looking back at Renee, who is still in shock, "Hello?  Earth to Renee, come in Renee."

"Sorry," she says, shaking her head.

"Uh, do you know these people?" asks a stranger, standing behind Lord Maxwell and looking a bit confused.

"Oh, sorry, Bladed.  This is Renee Aarons, a friend of mine," says Maxwell, "And that digimon over there is Mega Raptor.  Guys, this is my partner, Bladed Edge."

"Hi," he says, taking a seat in the stool next to Lord Maxwell.

"Welcome to the Golden Gundam, what'll it be?  You name it, we got it," replies Renee, grabbing a glass.

"Got El Presidente?" he asks, as in one fluent motion Renee grabs a bottle, opens it, and pours.

"As I said; you name it, we got it," says Renee, pouring herself a glass, "So, Max, this was quite sudden.  You just here to visit or is this business?"

"Eh, Renee, you know I would never lie to you…" replies Lord Maxwell, taking a sip of his sake.

"I knew it, business.  Dammit, Max, take a vacation already!  You've been working non-stop ever since the war!" she yells, attracting the attention of one or two others in the bar.

"Is she always like this?" whispers Bladed, leaning over towards Mega Raptor.  He just smiles and takes a sip of his Klah.

"When you've known her for as long as Maxwell and I, you get used to it.  Especially when you're her boyfriend," he replies just as quietly.

"What…?!" says Bladed, as Lord Maxwell taps his shoulder, "Huh?  Yeah?"

"Your left, far end of the bar.  He's wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses," he whispers, putting down his empty glass.  Bladed takes a quick glance to his left, spotting the man, and immediately recognizing him.

_Preventer!_ thinks Bladed.

"Renee," says Lord Maxwell, reaching into his jacket.

"What is it?  Finally decide to take a vacation?!" she yells, but turns quiet when she sees what he is doing, "…Max?"

"Get down," he says silently, as the two agents quickly jump out of their seats and aim their handguns at Preventer Agent.

"Federal agents!  Hands above your head!" orders Bladed, as Preventer calmly puts down his shot of bourbon.

"Bladed?  Is that you?" he asks, not turning to face the agents.

"I said get your hands above your head, Preventer!" replies Bladed, ignoring his response.  Preventer laughs silently, standing from his seat and raising his hands over his head.

"Too bad you never came with me, Bladed.  We could've used you, your superior abilities.  Oh well, what a waste…" says Preventer slowly turning to face him, a unusually calm smile on his face.  As Bladed begins to move towards Preventer, Lord Maxwell notices the reflection in Preventer's sunglasses.  His advanced sense of extrasensory perception kicks in, momentarily stopping time for him as the events of the next 60 seconds unfold within his mind.

_…Behind us!_ he thinks as time returns to normal.  With speed only matched by another psychic, Lord Maxwell grabs Bladed's right arm and throws him to the side, a mere second before a hail of bullets crash through the window behind him.

"Xeon agents!" yells Lord Maxwell, as both he and Bladed dive into a nearby booth.

"Crap!" yells Mega Raptor, jumping over the bar and pulling Renee down as the bullets smash the bottles in the wall behind them.  Preventer effortless kicks a nearby table over to use as a shield, pulls out an Uzi from his trench coat, and blasts the booth Bladed and Maxwell are in.

"Sh-t!" mutters Bladed, pointing his gun back at Preventer and firing blindly in that direction, "We're surrounded!"

"I sense four…no, five agents outside.  They've got Ak-47s," replies Lord Maxwell, using his extrasensory perception to help aim his gun, forcing Preventer to take cover behind the table.  Behind the bar, Renee quickly reaches under the counter and pulls out her trusted Remington 12-gauge Shotgun.

"What are you doing?!" yells Mega Raptor, as she checks to make sure its loaded.

"I'm not going to let those bastards kill Max, and they're destroying my bar!" she replies.

"Argh…give me the Magnum!" yells Mega Raptor, as Renee tosses him a Desert Eagle.

"Alright, NOW!" yells Renee, as the two jump up and open fire on the Xeon…

_____

Meanwhile… Near Ookawara Colony 

The Moderator shifted uneasily in the captain's chair of the _Ra Calium_, the flagship of the GP Defense Force Fleet.  He hated being in the commander's position, it never suited him.  His place was in a mobile suit, battling his opponents in the sea of stars.

"Sir, we've picked up the _Kuun-Lan_.  It is on a direct course for Ookawara," says the tactical officer, a young man not much younger than the Moderator himself.

"Hail them, and order them to surrender the Xeon agents immediately," replies the Moderator, "Then get me Alpha."  A moment later, the Moderator code-named Wing Zero Alpha appears on the main screen.  Alpha looks up from a magazine he'd been reading in the cockpit of his mobile suit, the Alpha Gundam.

"Hmm?  What is it?" he asks, letting the magazine float out of his hands as he shifts his attention.

"The _Kuun-Lan_ is here, get your teams ready to launch," replies the Moderator.  WZA smiles at his expression.

"Heh, you really don't like being the commander, do you?" he asks, "Sure you don't want to switch places, Krakenhaus?"

"No, I'm fine.  What I'm worried about is that we're working on false information.  Is Republic sure this is correct?" replies Krakenhaus, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"According to Republic's report to Mark, the _Kuun-Lan_ is a disguised Xeon warship, and they plan on attacking Ookawara Colony," replies WZA.

"And whatever happened to those agents he sent to Katoki to find their base?" asks Krakenhaus, annoyed at Republic's incompetence.  In his opinion, the only reason Mark had appointed him head of the Intelligence Bureau was because he led Gundam Project during the war.  The man had no ability in counter-terrorism, something Krakenhaus felt he could do without a problem.

"They're still investigating.  Come on, give them some time!  They only got to Katoki yesterday," replies Wing Zero Alpha.

"Only yesterday…?!" yells Krakenhaus in disbelief.  That plan had been given the ok months ago, and only NOW he sent those agents?!

"Sir!  The _Kuun-Lan_ is launching mobile suits!" yells the tactical officer.

"Damn!  Alpha, launch!  Now!" orders Krakenhaus.  A quick salute and Alpha's face disappears from the screen, replaced with a shot of the _Kuun-Lan_.

"They're firing missiles!" announces the tactical officer.

"Go to red alert!  Activate ABM System!" orders Krakenhaus, as the bridge is flooded with red light.  In the distance, several flashes of light signal the battle has begun.

**Peace in space has come to an end**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Near Ookawara Colony 

The Xeon Gelgoog Marines and GP GM Customs meet head-on, their beam rifles easily blasting each other apart.  From his vantage point on the bridge of the Kuun-Lan, Agent Blackrock smiles with satisfaction.  This is what he'd been waiting for, ever since the war ended, to see his men back in action against that foolish regime.  He'd fought for Pyrus' ideals; he knew that only through complete and utter control could any sort of peace be attained.

_Fools, they act just like those damn Americans, believing in equal rights and all that crap, _thinks Blackrock.

"How are our Gelgoogs doing?" he asks, not taking his eyes from the battle before him.

"Better than expected, but the enemy still hasn't deployed its entire arsenal," replies the tactical officer.  Blackrock smiles deviously again, savoring the sight as the enemy GMs explode one after another.

Gundam Project WILL fall, I will make sure of it… 

_____

The Golden Gundam Bar, Katoki Colony 

"Damn!" mutters Preventer, ducking behind the makeshift shield as a shotgun blast rips splinters of wood apart next to him.  Only he would have the dumb luck to run into his former partner at the bar, and have a bunch of other agents waiting in a car outside.  Quickly, Preventer looks above the table and sprays the booth where the Intel agents have been trapped in, before ducking back down again.

_Sh-t, at this rate I'll be out of ammo…_ thinks Preventer, just as the entire building shakes with the sound of a large explosion.

­­_____

Outside… 

The Golden Gundam bar is in your average uptown neighborhood, surrounded by numerous apartment and warehouse complexes.  The bar itself, in fact, is part of a much larger structure, located on the corner of 48th and 37th streets.  Usually, this area is pretty quiet with relatively no crime, but now there is chaos as the gunfight in the bar continues.  People who haven't already fled the area are trying to.  The five Xeon agents, each wielding AK-47 assault rifles, stay covered behind their black Mercedes, firing away at the insides of the bar.

"Hey!"

"What the…?" says one of the agents, looking up.  Standing on the nearby street corner is a young man, wearing a dark blue sports jacket and brown khakis.  But what he's wearing is not as important as what he's _holding_.

"Catch!" yells the young man, dropping the small spherical object and kicking it at the Mercedes, before diving around the corner of the building and out of sight.

"Holy sh-t, DIVE!" yells one of the agents, all of them scattering as the object rolls under the Mercedes and explodes, sending the fiery hulk soaring into the air.

"GAAHH!!" screams another of the agents, turning and firing into the air as the burning mass of metal lands on him, ending his life.  The remaining four agents get back on their feet and fire at the corner of the building, fully enraged.

_Heh, this should be fun!_ thinks the young man, his back against the building only a few inches out of his enemies' view.  He reaches into his jacket and pulls out an old-western style gun, a Colt Single-Action Army revolver.  Almost without effort, the man dives from the safety behind the corner, does a barrel roll, comes up on one knee and easily snipes one of the agents with two headshots before diving behind a nearby parked car.  As the remaining three agents turn the car into scrap metal with their assault rifles, the mysterious gunman reaches into his coat again and pulls out a flashbang grenade.  He quickly pulls the ring and throws it behind him and over the car at the Xeon agents.

"Fire in the hole!" yells one of the agents, just as the flashbang goes off, blinding them for a moment.  The gunman jumps up from behind the wreck that was once a car and takes out another agent with three shots to the chest.  The remaining two get behind another car, just barely avoiding being hit with a fourth shot.

"Who is this guy?!" yells one of the agents, on the verge of mental breakdown.

"I don't know, let's get out of here!" replies the other, as he gets up and starts firing at the wreck the gunman has been using for cover, "I'll give you cover, get to the corner!"

"Yes, sir!" says the freaked out agent, making a run for it.  Just as he gets to the corner, he hears the gunman fire one more shot, and he hears silence.

­_____

Near Ookawara Colony 

"Damage report!" yells Krakenhaus, as the _Ra Calium_ shakes violently with another hit.  Sparks fly from a nearby monitor, shining brightly in the red light.

"Sir, hull damage on the lower decks.  The Xeon have take out the number 2 beam turret!" replies the tactical officer.

"Dammit!" yells Krakenhaus, slamming his fist into his chair's armrest.  He looks out at the battle before him, and notices a white star in the sea of black.

Alpha… 

_____

A bright beam of mega-particle energy blasts past a squad of three GM Customs, colored in their standard colors, turquoise, as they quickly soar into a group of seven Xeon Gelgoog Marines.  Despite being outnumbered, the pilots prove their skill by effortlessly dodging the shots fired by their assailants, and destroying four with perfect shots in the chests.  The remaining three come in close and engage the GP suits in close-quarters combat, spinning their twin-beam sabers and slashing at the GMs.

Elsewhere, the GP forces are not doing as well, the more experienced Xeon pilots destroying any mobile suit that comes near their mother ship, the _Kuun-Lan_.  Another squad of GMs, this time five, charge the Xeon line and get battered by a hail of beams and projectiles.  One of the Gelgoogs successfully flanks the GMs and comes down at them from above, aiming its beam rifle at the lead GM.

"Adios, compadre," whispers the pilot; just a separate beam slams into his own mobile suit, destroying it utterly.  As the cloud of fire and shrapnel quickly spreads, a white mobile suit charges right through and comes alongside its ally.

"Thanks, sir!" says the GM Custom pilot, "That was close!"  He takes a quick glance over at it, a sleek white and gray mobile suit that is easily recognizable as a descendant of the original Gundam prototype.  In the chest is a large colored 'search eye', used to store the bulk of the mobile suit's combat computers, its head designed to look like a holy samurai.  But the most striking feature of it is the set of four angelic wings built into its back; a prototype form of vernier booster able to give it enhanced speed.

"No problem, Lieutenant.  I'm going to make a run for their ship, give me some cover," replies Alpha from within the cockpit of the angelic Alpha Gundam.

"Roger!" replies the GM pilot as the Alpha Gundam quickly boosts ahead of the others, spinning to the left to dodge several beam blasts and returning fire with its machine cannons.  Alpha jets past several Gelgoogs, spins around and blasts one of them with his twin-barreled beam rifle.  The Gundam charges another Gelgoog and smashes its face with its left elbow, before blasting its torso with the beam rifle.  Alpha Gundam turns and continues on its way towards the _Kuun-Lan_, dodging several more beam blasts before it finally is in range.

"Ra Calium, this is Alpha, I've got the Kuun-Lan in range!" he announces over the radio to the flagship, aiming the beam rifle at the enemy ship's bridge.  Just as he's about to pull the trigger, a black mobile suit comes from the side and rams the Alpha Gundam, causing the shot to miss.

"You're mine, Moderator!" yells the enemy pilot over the universal frequency.  Alpha freezes for a moment, recognizing the voice.

"The Ebony Nightmare, he's still alive?!" yells Alpha, kicking the mobile suit away and firing the twin-beam rifle at it.  The black mobile suit rolls out of the way and charges the Alpha Gundam again, ramming its opponent with its right shoulder.  Alpha Gundam fires its machine cannons into the mobile suit's back and tries to put some distance between itself and its enemy.

"You've gotten rusty, Lieutenant Commander Alphonse!" replies the Ebony Nightmare deviously, throwing away the beam rifle and reaching for his mobile suit's beam saber.  Alpha aims the twin-beam rifle at the Ebony Nightmare's mobile suit; a modified Gundam Mark II painted in the ace's custom black and red colors.

"And you're still a fanatic lunatic, James Blackrock," he says, firing at the Blackrock Gundam.  Blackrock dodges above the blast and charges, flipping in mid-flight and kicking Alpha in the face with both feet.  Alpha Gundam is thrown out of control, but still tries to fire back.  Blackrock Gundam charges again and slices the beam rifle in two, only to have what remained thrown in its face.  Alpha Gundam fires the machine cannons into its opponent, while jetting backwards, and grabs its beam saber.

"Yes, yes, this is how it should be!  Fight me, Moderator!" says Blackrock, charging again and slashing down at the white mobile suit.  Alpha blocks and pushes its opponent away, firing the machine cannons into its face, then stabs at the black Gundam.  Blackrock barely dodges the attack, the beam slightly strafing the torso underneath the right arm.

"More!  More!  I must taste your blood, Moderator!" howls Blackrock, pulling back and around the Alpha Gundam, before charging in again.

"You're insane," mutters Alpha, quickly parrying with the black Gundam's blow.

"Insane?  That's a kind of way of putting it," replies Blackrock, kicking at the angelic Gundam's waist.  Alpha is sent reeling, loosing its grip on the beam saber as it is flung into space.  Blackrock charges for a final time, pulling back the beam saber for a fatal blow, when it suddenly stops.

"What the…?" says Alpha, confused.  Blackrock Gundam just puts its beam saber back into its holster; turns and jets back toward the _Kuun-Lan_.

"Alpha Gundam, respond!  This is the Ra Calium!"

"This is Alpha Gundam, what is it, Ra Calium?" replies Wing Zero Alpha.

"Sir, Moderator Krakenhaus has ordered a retreat.  Return immediately."

"What?!" he yells, "We're abandoning Ookawara?!"

"Sir now is not the time to argue!  Your orders are to return to the Ra Calium immediately.  Over and out."

"Damn," mutters Alpha, looking over towards the colony as the _Kuun-Lan_ enters through the space dock.  Wordlessly, he turns towards the fleeing GP fleet and retreats.

_____

The Golden Gundam, Katoki Colony 

"What's going on out there?!"  yells Bladed, taking a quick look over at where Preventer is.

"I don't know, but I think all of the Xeon agents are gone," replies Maxwell, just as they hear a car screech to a halt outside.  Preventer suddenly jumps from his cover and runs towards one of the shattered windows, firing his Uzi at the Intel agents as he dives through and onto the street.

"He's getting away!" yells Bladed, standing up and firing at the window as Preventer jumps into a red convertible's back seat.  Another man, wearing a navy blue sports jacket, runs up outside and fires an old western-style revolver at the car, but misses as the convertible drives off.

"Damn!" yells Maxwell, climbing out the window and firing at the fleeing car.  In the distance, the car screeches around a corner and disappears.

"Crap!  I almost had him!" says the man in the blue jacket, putting the revolver back in its holster.  Maxwell just looks at him, and then realizes that he must've been the one who took out all of the Xeon agents.

"I'm Agent Lord Maxwell, Intelligence.  Who are you?" asks Maxwell.  The man smiles and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Draco Starcloud," he replies.  Inside the bar, Bladed helps Mega Raptor flip one of the tables back over, while Renee mopes on one of the stools.

"I'm screwed…" she moans, grabbing an unbroken bottle of liquor.

"Eh, don't worry, I doubt anyone will notice," replies Mega Raptor, laughing uneasily.  Renee gives him an icy glare, and then takes a swig of the liquor.  On the other side of the room, the door slowly creaks open; two people stand in the doorway.

"Uh, Renee, I thought Brawl Night was _tomorrow_ night," says Akira, as Pkmatrix gawks at the wrecked bar.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Golden Gundam Bar, Katoki Colony 

The silence is eerie around the usually bustling Golden Gundam, the burning wreckage outside making the area seem like a war zone.  Inside the bar itself, the two newcomers gawk at the destruction inside, while the others just stare back.

"Hey, Renee, who's the new kid?" asks Maxwell, trying to break the uneasy silence.  She puts down the bottle of liquor and glances over at the door.

"Oh, that's just Matrix and Akira," she replies with a groan.  Mega Raptor narrows his eyes at the mention of the Flamedramon's name, but shows no other outward emotion.

"And you guys are…?" says Pkmatrix, losing the confused look on his face.

"Lord Maxwell, this is my partner Bladed Edge," replies Maxwell, motioning towards Bladed, "Renee, MR, and I go back, I was just stopping by visit when…this happened."

"Ok…" says Akira, walking over to Renee, "You all right?"

"She's fine," replies Mega Raptor, somewhat annoyed.

"I wasn't asking you, was I?" says Akira.

"I think it's quite obvious whether or not she's ok, and really, it's none of your concern.  Damn American Digimon…" mutters Mega Raptor, turning to walk away.

"Oh please, you act as if you were her FATHER!  And so what that I'm American?  We were ALL created by Datatech, so it doesn't really matter," he replies.  Mega Raptor stops in mid-step and glares back at the Flamedramon icily.

"What do you mean 'we'?  I'm no Digimon," he says, a vein above his right eye bulging as his temper rises.

"Not this again!" moans Akira, "Just accept that you were created by humans!  Its not that hard, Mega Raptor!"

"How many times must I explain this, I am a UTAHRAPTOR, not a DIGIMON!" yells Mega Raptor, a growl in his voice.  Akira seemingly ignores his increasing anger, and presses on.

"Just because it says that on your birth certificate doesn't mean its true!" he replies.  Mega Raptor grits his teeth in an attempt to regain control of his anger before he does something he'd later regret.

"Unlike you, I am not entirely data created by a computer.  My entire genetic structure is the fusion of Human and Saurian DNA, making my race more real than any Digimon, despite what Datatech says.  I am not a Digimon," says Mega Raptor calmly, but the anger can still be seen in his eyes.  Akira is about to respond when Pkmatrix puts a hand on his shoulder, silently urging him to stop.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this," mutters a voice, the all but forgotten Draco Starcloud, as he pushes past Bladed on his way to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asks, but Draco doesn't respond, silently pulling the door open and heading outside.

--

Gundam Project Presidential Residence, Tomino Colony 2306 Hours, (11:06 PM EST) 

The Moderator DHD closes the door behind him and sighs, Mark had taken the news surprisingly well, but he was unsure whether or not that was because of the late hour.

_Dammit, I can't believe Krakenhaus let them have Ookawara…_ he thinks, turning left and walking down the plush hallway towards the large staircase, leading towards the front hall of the mansion.  He notices the light sound of footsteps behind him.

"How'd he take it?" asks Zetasphere, another Moderator, walking alongside him.

"Better than I would've if I had been in his place.  Ookawara has been lost; our advance fleet is retreating to Katoki, and it's almost midnight.  Just another wonderful day at Gundam Project…" replies DHD.  The two walk down the staircase into the front hall, another ornately decorated room with a large chandelier at the top.  DHD notices an attractive young woman approach them from a nearby doorway, one of the Assistant Moderators, Arion Hunter.

"Arion, did you call the others?" asks Zetasphere, taking a folder from her.

"Yes sir. Dr. Deng, Mr. Horikiri, and Republic should be here soon for the meeting," she replies, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Good, I'll be in the Conference room if anything comes up," says Zetasphere, walking off.

"I need some coffee…" mutters DHD, rubbing his temples.

--

Xeon Base of Operations, Katoki Colony 

"Just great, this is the last thing I need!  We're so close now…your slip up better not cost us our victory!" yells Agent Fire angrily, turning away and looking out the window at the large underground hangar.  Preventer stands silently behind him, on the other side of a large metal desk.  Papers are scattered about and a laptop is on, Fire had been in the middle of writing something.

"I assure you, sir, that this will not happen again," replies Preventer, not looking directly at his commander's back.  Agent Fire is one of the topmost ranking officers of their organization, only a few others are considered to be in as much control as him.

"Were you followed?" he asks, readjusting his shaded glasses.

"No," replies Preventer, looking up now as his commander faces him again.  The look of rage in his face only moments before is gone; replaced by calm.

"Good, as long as the government doesn't find this base, we should be able to last until Agent Blackrock arrives," says Fire, sitting down in his chair, "Until then, I want you to oversee the completion of the remaining clones.  Reg will assist you."

"Ugh, not that worthless piece of s-it," replies Preventer, disgusted, "Why is it even still alive?  It has absolutely no value whatsoever."

"Reg is indeed quite important in the overall scheme of things, agent.  He has strategic value that not even you can begin to fathom," says Agent Fire, a smirk on his face as he rests his chin on his hands.  Preventer gives him an odd look, just as a door opens behind him.

"The fourth clone has been completed, my liege!" reports a man in his mid-twenties, wearing a similar outfit to Preventer's, only without the trenchcoat.

"Excellent, Assistant Deng," replies Agent Fire as the clone of Moderator Boya Deng salutes, "Has the second DNA sample arrived yet?"

"No, my liege, but it should be here shortly," replies Assistant Deng.

"Second sample?" asks Preventer.

"Yes, I decided it would be wise to not only clone the Moderators, but several of Gundam Project's best agents in order to ensure victory," replies Fire, "I will inform of which agents they are after the sample arrives.  You are both dismissed."

"My liege!" yells the clone with a salute, before quickly leaving.  Preventer silently gives a much more casual salute before following Boya out the door, only to run into the last thing he'd want to see.

"Hi Preventer!" says Reg cheerfully, prompting Preventer to wince at the sound of his voice.  He looks to his right at the dinosaurian creature, standing about half his own height; it resembles a red Velociraptor with black stripes going down its back.

_Why did I get stuck with you?_ thinks Preventer with a sigh, sticking his hands in his pants' pockets and walking past Reg.

"Preventer, Agent Fire asked me to help you finish the clones…" he continues, his claws tapping on the floor as he follows Preventer.

"Get away from me, Reg," replies Preventer coldly.

He frowns slightly and replies, "But…"

"I said get away from me, you damned lizard!" yells Preventer, stopping and yelling into the clone's face.  Reg backs away slightly, his fin-like ears down like a dog, before turning and silently running away.  For a moment, Preventer feels sorry for having yelled at him, but that feeling is quickly forced out of his mind as he turns and continues walking in the opposite direction of the fleeing dinosaur.

--

The Golden Gundam Bar, Katoki Colony 

Flashes of red and blue light up the corner of 48th and 37th streets, as the Police seal off the intersection.  Paramedics place several body bags in a row as Bladed Edge explains what happened to a pair of detectives.  Nearby, Renee leans against a dark green BMW and stares into the shattered windows of her wrecked bar.

"You okay, Renee?" asks Lord Maxwell softly, walking up to her right.  She nods slowly, and then turns to look into his eyes.

"Not exactly how I imagined the day you came back, but pretty close," she replies with a smile.

"That I'd come in and save the day, yet again?" he asks, flexing his arms like a body builder.

"No, that you'd wreck the bar!  Ugh, you're ego is STILL huge," replies Renee, causing Maxwell to practically facefault.

"Well, you know my ego is very important…" says Maxwell, scratching the back of his head.  Suddenly, the car window behind them opens and Pkmatrix sticks his head out.

"And why is that?" he asks, a goofy smile on his face.

"Because I might destroy it…" he replies ominously, but still with a smile on his face.

"And that would be a really bad thing," says Mega Raptor, walking up from Renee's left and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, I see…I think…" replies Pkmatrix, pulling his back in the car and rolling up the window.  Bladed jogs up to the group and tosses a set of keys to Maxwell.

"I got everything cleared up with the cops, but I just a call from the field office.  Something major happened over at Ookawara Colony, they need us back pronto.  This time, you drive," he says, "Guys, it's been fun, but we got to go.  See ya!"

"I'll catch up in a minute!" replies Maxwell as Bladed runs off towards the car, before turning back to Renee, "You've got a ride?  I can drive you home…"

"Don't worry about, I'll take care of it," replies Mega Raptor, putting his arm around her shoulder as they walk away.  Maxwell silently watches them for a moment, a look of a disappointment in his face, or is it…sadness?

"Good night, guys," he mumbles, just barely loud enough for them to hear, before turning and walking off towards the waiting car.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gundam Project Presidential Residence, Tomino Colony 

**2432 Hours (12:32 PM EST)**

Dr. Boya Deng grimly walks down the hallway towards the Conference room where the other Moderators are waiting for him.  He'd received the news about Ookawara over the telephone, and although he didn't know the details, he knew immediately how serious the situation had become.

_Just great…first the Yadate incident, then the terrorist bombings, now this!  What next?  I have to get a vacation, teaching students at the University and being a Moderator is really getting to me,_ thinks Boya.

"Are you sure you're ok?  You look like you're about to go order the army to go bomb somebody," says a voice behind him.  Boya looks to his right at his dinosaurian companion, Reg.

"You shouldn't have come with me.  There is no reason for you to be here," replies Boya, but Reg just crosses his arms and looks up at him.

"I have the clearance to do so and I'm curious.  Either I find out now or when it comes on the news, I'd rather it be now," says Reg, closing his eyes for moment.  In that single moment, the memory of what happened ten months ago at Yadate Colony returns to him, to when he first met Boya and the others.

_Those are my earliest memories…I can't remember anything before the Moderators found me.  Except that face…_ thinks Reg, quickly shaking his head and returning to reality.  What happened is over, in the past, now he must look to the future like anyone else.  The two stop before two large oak doors, on a bronze plaque above them is engraved the words: "Conference Room".  Boya turns the handle on the left door and pushes it open, entering a large well-lit room with equally large circular table in the middle.  Sitting around the table are the other Moderators: Terry Horikiri, Zetasphere, DHD, and the Director of Intelligence, Republic.

"Good, now all of us are here," says Zetasphere, motioning Boya to take a seat.  Reg crosses his arms and leans back against the wall as the lights dim, a large screen at the end of the room comes to life, showing real-time video of Ookawara Colony and Krakenhaus' fleet.

"As you all know already, earlier tonight a taskforce lead by Krakenhaus and Wing Zero Alpha engaged a Xeon mobile suit carrier, the _Kuun-Lan_, and was defeated.  They are currently retreating to the nearest colony, Katoki," says DHD, putting down a mug of Coffee.

"A taskforce was defeated by one carrier?  How is that possible?" asks Republic, "Who was commanding the _Kuun-Lan_?"  As if on cue, a picture is brought up on screen, replacing the previous images, along with a bunch of personal data.

"His name is James Blackrock.  Age: 26, born April 7, 1975 in Atlanta, Georgia, USA.  His parents immigrated to the L4 colonies three years later; he'd lived on Fujita Colony until 1998, when he joined Pyrus' Revolutionary Army," says a voice emanating from the screen, recognizable as that of Wing Zero Alpha, "During the early weeks of the Civil War, he participated in a raid that resulted in the capture of three prototype Gundam class mobile suits, RX-178 Gundam Mark II to be exact.  He was awarded Unit 3, which he modified and renamed the 'Blackrock Gundam'.  I am sure you will all recognize him by his nickname, the 'Ebony Nightmare'."

"If I remember correctly, he was primarily your rival during the war, Alpha," says Terry, as WZA's face appears on the screen in a small box near the bottom right corner.

"Yes, that is correct.  I did have a number of confrontations with him during the second half of the war, although I never got to face him during the final battle at MO-II," he replies.

"Where's Krakenhaus?" asks Zetasphere.

"He's in his quarters resting.  I don't think he's slept for two days," replies Alpha.  Standing near the door with his eyes closed, Reg smirks.

"Probably off sulking somewhere and Alpha doesn't want to admit it," he mumbles, just loud enough for Boya to hear.

"REG!" he yells, glaring at the reptile angrily.

"Sheesh, sorry…" he replies nonchalantly.  Before Boya can say anymore, Republic quickly cuts in.

"I think my agents may have discovered the reason why the Xeon has attacked Ookawara," he says, getting everyone's attention.

"Let's hear it," replies DHD, taking a sip of his coffee.

"As I'm sure you all know, the Xeon raided the Military Genetics Research Building here on Tomino well over 48 hours ago.  Since the upper half of the building was destroyed, and the lower half burnt to the ground, we have no real way of know what, or if, they took anything.  But, after careful examination of what was stored in the upper floors of the facility, we came up with this," says Republic, picking up a remote control and pushing a button, bringing up a list of names, "These were the most prominent DNA samples stored here at the Tomino facility."

"That's us!" replies Boya, pretty much stating the obvious.

"What would they be planning to do with our DNA?" asks Zetasphere, before suddenly realizing the answer, "Wait…do you think…?"

"Yes," replies Republic with a nod, "Clones.  They probably plan to kill you quietly and use the clones to seize control.  And it isn't that hard to obtain the necessary equipment through the black market, or some Earthnoid benefactor."

"One of the rogue nations, perhaps?" asks Alpha.

"Crap…if the US finds out about this they're going to find some way to connect them to Al-Qaeda and demand us to let them fight the Xeon," mutters DHD, rubbing his temples.

"Ugh, just what we need," replies Zetasphere, "But what does any of this have to do with Ookawara?"

"There is a similar Genetics Research building on Ookawara, but it does not store the DNA of government officials.  It houses our GP Intelligence databank, we store our agents' DNA there," Republic answers.

"Do you suppose they plan on cloning several of our agents also?" asks Boya.

"More likely than not, it explains why they went ahead and attacked Ookawara," replies Republic.

"So, how should we proceed?" asks Alpha, "We're already en route to Katoki."

"Boya," says Zetasphere, "You take the Pegasus Fleet and meet up with the others at Katoki.  Republic, assign more agents to the search for the Xeon base."  Everyone stands from their seats except for DHD.

"I have a feeling everything is going to come to a head at Katoki Colony, but we must try and keep everything completely under wraps.  No one must find out what's happening, or we may have a new war on our hands," he says quietly.

--

Xeon Base of Operations, Katoki Colony 

**0901 Hours (9:01 AM EST)**

Preventer steps off the elevator, his sunglasses already on as he walks into the office building's main lobby.  While the actual base takes up five sub-floors, the rest of the building poses as the headquarters of the Neo Imaging Corporation.  Preventer smirks as he walks past a group of suited men towards the main entrance, last night is nothing more than a distant memory now.  His cell phone rings.

"What is it?" he says, answering the phone.

"There has been a change of plans, you are to meet with the messenger in an alley off of East 142nd Street," says a voice over the phone, Preventer recognizes it as that of the Boya clone, "I have emailed the exact location to your cell phone.  Do not get caught, that is a direct order from Agent Fire."  Preventer turns off his cell phone and smirks again as he walks out the main entrance.

_One mishap and he loses confidence in all of my abilities.  Heh, yet I am still the best they've got,_ thinks Preventer.

--

GP Intelligence Bureau, Katoki Division 

"Hey, it's about time you showed up!" yells Lord Maxwell across the room as Bladed steps off the elevator, "Come take a look at this."  Bladed quickly walks across the office, through the field of cubicles to the one Maxwell is sitting at and takes a look at the computer screen.

"What am I looking at?" asks Bladed; staring at a photo of the man they'd met the night before at the bar.

"I never got the chance to scan Starcloud's mind last night, so I checked to see if he had a record.  This is what came up," replies Maxwell, taking a sip of his coffee.  Bladed quickly scans the data scrolling up the screen.

"Age, 26…he was a member of Pyrus' army?" he says, thinking out loud.

"He was captured just before the battle at MO-II, according to this he immigrated to GundamWatch shortly after the war ended," replies Maxwell, putting down the coffee and looking at his partner.

"Then what's he doing back here?  Why now?  Wait…do you suppose…?" says Bladed.

"Exactly," replies Lord Maxwell, reading his mind and answering before he could finish the sentence.

--

**An alley off of East 142nd Street**

A few light drops of rain fall past Preventer's face as he makes his way through the maze of narrow alleyways, his black trench coat fluttering behind him on a slight wind from the impending storm.

_Damn, it just had to come just before the storm.  Idiots, don't they know the rain schedule?_ thinks Preventer, looking up at the dark gray clouds looming overhead for a moment, before turning another corner.  He takes a look around his new surroundings, it is still an alleyway, but now it is about as large as a small road.  He notices two things: first that the only other exit is another alley a short distance away on the other end of this one, and second, the man standing in the shadows near that exit.

_It's him_, thinks Preventer.  The man doesn't look up as Preventer approaches, but as he gets closer he can make out a few more details; the brown cloak he is wearing, and the briefcase lying next to his feet on the ground.

"Hand it over," says Preventer coldly, several dried up leaves blowing past in the cold wind.

"Hm?  Are you talking to me?" asks the shadowy figure, finally noticing Preventer's presence.

"I said hand it over," Preventer repeats harshly.  Although he couldn't see this man's face, he could tell that a confused look had crossed over it.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Stop playing stupid.  Both of us know why we're here, and I hate that secret agent crap, so just hand over the DNA," replies Preventer.  The shadowy figure reaches down and picks up the briefcase with his left hand.

"So, this is really worth that much to you?" he asks.  Preventer grimaces at the question, who cares how important it is to him?

"It is important to our entire operation, you know that already!" yells Preventer, as another gust of wind blows an old newspaper past them.  The shadowy figure steps out of the darkness, finally revealing his face.

_I know that face!  But…how?_ thinks Preventer, as the man smirks.

"Preventer Agent, have you ever wondered how much YOU are worth?" he asks, the wind blowing through his hair.

"What?!" yells Preventer, taking a step away.

"Exactly 5.8 Million US dollars," replies the man, the smirk not changing at all as a realization passes through Preventer's mind.

_He's a bounty hunter…_ he thinks, as the man throws the briefcase into the air, rips off the cloak and tosses it towards Preventer.  Without thinking, Preventer rolls to the right, and comes up on his knee with a handgun drawn, but no target.  The bounty hunter suddenly comes up from the side, kicking Preventer, who spins on the ground and fires at his opponent, only to find that he's shot the briefcase as it sails into the ground.  Preventer sweeps the bounty hunter's feet from underneath him and tries to stand back up, but the other quickly dives at him, pushing him back to the ground.  The two men grapple with each other, rolling around on the damp pavement until Preventer kicks the bounty hunter off, gets up, and quickly dives into the alley from whence he came, nearly getting shot as the hunter fires his Colt revolver at him.

"Son of a…" mutters Preventer, his back to the brick wall, as the light rain finally gives way to a torrent.  Slowly, he edges back towards the end of the alley, and then quickly looks out.

_What the..?  Where did he go?_ He thinks, drawing his gun and cautiously stepping back out into the larger alley, the only discernable sounds being the falling rain and his own breathing.  Preventer seems to be alone, the only other thing worth noting is the very object of this battle: the briefcase, lying in a large puddle dyed red with the blood from a broken DNA sample, the liquid secreting from the bullet hole Preventer had shot in it.  Taking one last look around the large lot to make sure he's alone, Preventer makes his way towards the briefcase, only to get knocked violently to the ground as his assailant jumps him from behind.

"Stupid move, Agent," he says, twisting Preventer's right arm behind his back and pinning him to the ground.  Desperately, Preventer butts his head backwards into the bounty hunter's face, sending him reeling enough for Preventer to elbow his face, knocking the man off completely.  Pressing his sudden advantage, Preventer jumps atop the bounty hunter and begins to pummel his face with a barrage of punches, then getting up and kicking the man in the gut.  Preventer bends down and picks up his handgun from a nearby puddle, then aims it at the battered man, taking in the site of his bruised and bloodied body.  The bounty hunter opens his eyes weakly and stares at Preventer.

"You're not worth it," says Preventer, placing his gun back in his coat, then walking over and picking up the briefcase.  He looks back one last time at the bounty hunter, and then walks off down the alleyway, leaving him lying in a pool of blood and water.

--

One Hour Later 

The police officer nods knowingly as the young man flashes his badge, letting him walk past into the alley.  It had barely stopped raining only a few minutes earlier, a thick mist hovers over everything as the man steps into the alleyway from which gunshots had been reported about an hour earlier.

"What happened here?" he asks, as the paramedics finish strapping the severely beaten man.  Another police officer looks up at him.

"From what I can tell, Detective, a bounty hunter tried to catch a bounty head, but ended up getting his ass kicked in the process," replies the officer, as the paramedics wheel the barely conscious man away.  Desperately, the man grabs the detective's arm, and immediately the cop recognizes him.

"You…!  From the gunfight at the bar last night…" says the detective, "Draco Starcloud…"  Draco pulls him closer, and then with his other hand gives him a small card.

"Give…to Maxwell…" he whispers weakly, before the paramedics pull him off of the detective and quickly wheel him away.  In stunned silence, the detective looks down at the card he'd been given: a business card for Neo Imaging Inc., located in the Xavier Potter Building at 1297 North Market Street.  He flips the card over in his hand and reads the single word Draco had written in his own blood.

"Xeon…" whispers the detective, is sudden realization.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

GP Intelligence Bureau, Katoki Division 

**1057 Hours (10:57 AM EST)**

"Agents Bladed Edge and Lord Maxwell?" asks Krakenhaus, stepping into the conference room as the two waiting men quickly jump to their feet.

"Sir!" they both yells in unison, saluting as Krakenhaus enters, followed by Wing Zero Alpha.

"At ease," says Alpha, "So, you two are the ones assigned to locating the Xeon base?"

"Yes sir," answers Bladed, as the four take a seat.  Krakenhaus grimaces.

"I can't believe that idiot assigned only two agents…" he mutters under his breath, loud enough for Alpha to hear, but he ignores it.

"I know you two have only been working on this case for a few days now, but how much can you tell us?" asks Alpha, as Maxwell takes a folder and slides it to the Moderator.  Alpha opens it, and inside is a picture.

"Yesterday we had a run-in with this man, Preventer Agent.  He is a former member of GP Intelligence, and a member of Xeon," replies Maxwell.

"Yes, I remember him.  He is the one who bombed the Tomino Military Genetics Building," says Krakenhaus, taking the photograph.  It is an older picture; in it Bladed and Preventer have their arms around each other's shoulders, both wearing T-shirts and sunglasses.

"Were you two friends?" asks Alpha, turning to Bladed, whose face becomes unreadable.

"He was my partner.  After a certain…incident…he was discharged from Intel and joined Xeon," explains Bladed quietly.  Obviously, he didn't like to talk about it.

"Incident…?  Oh…" replies Alpha, as Krakenhaus places the picture back in the folder and closes it.

"Yadate," he simply says.

"We ran into him last night," says Maxwell, cutting in, "at the Golden Gundam Bar, on the corner of 48th and 37th Streets.  A gunfight ensued, during which four Xeon agents were killed."  This time, Bladed slid the other folder to the moderators.

"They were killed by this man…" he says, opening the folder for them and revealing a mug shot of Draco, "Draco Starcloud.  Age 26, born here on Katoki, he joined Pyrus' rebel army three years ago but was captured before the final battle at MO-II took place.  After the war, he immigrated to GundamWatch and became a bounty hunter."  Alpha picks up the photograph and studies the man's face.

"So, what was he doing back here?" he asks.

"Apparently, he'd decided to go after Preventer and claim the bounty on his head.  He somehow tracked Preventer down to an alley off of East 142nd Street earlier this morning and got the shit beaten out of him," says Maxwell, as Bladed takes out a small business card from his pants' pocket

"Some good did come out of it, though.  He happened to grab this off of Preventer while he had him pinned to the ground," says Bladed, staring at the blood-smeared card.

--

Twenty Minutes Earlier 

Bladed happens to looks up from a file he'd been reviewing and spots a man step off the elevator, flashing a badge to one of the guards, and start walking in his direction.  Bladed elbows Maxwell, who'd been looking at something on the computer.  Maxwell stands up to take see and waves to the man, to Bladed's confusion.

"Hey, Max!" he says, walking over and shaking the psychic's hand.

"What are you doing here?" asks Maxwell, "Hey, wait a sec…did you get that promotion?"

"Yep," the man says, procuring a badge, "I'm a detective now."

"Congrats, man!  Why didn't you say anything last night?" Max asks, as Bladed just stares at the two, trying to figure out who this person is.

"We were in the middle of a gunfight, remember?" he replies.

"Oh yeah," laughs Max, then turns to Bladed, "Hey, aren't you going to say hi?"  Bladed stares at the tall, black-haired and brown-eyed man completely lost.

"…Do I know you?" asks Bladed.

"We met last night, remember?" Max's friend replies, but Bladed just stares him deadpan.

"You seriously don't know?" asks Maxwell, surprised.  Bladed shakes his head, quickly trying to remember if he'd met someone else at the bar the night before.  The man just smiles at Bladed, amused.

"Heh, it's all right.  It's me, Mega Raptor," he says.

"What?!  No way…Mega Raptor isn't…!" says Bladed loudly, jaw-dropping.

"Actually, I'm half human," says Mega Raptor, finishing the sentence, "That's why I can mode change to a human form."

"Oh…" replies Bladed, embarrassed now for not recognizing the voice, "How come you aren't in your other form?"

"It's easier to drive without a tail," he answers with a shrug, "Anyways…"

"Got it, I'll tell our higher-ups as soon as possible.  Thanks for the tip," says Max.  Both Mega Raptor and Bladed just stare at him for a moment.

"Um…what?" asks Bladed.

"I didn't even say it yet…" says Mega Raptor, and then the realization sinks in, "HEY!"

"What?  I'm still not allowed to read your mind?" asks Maxwell with a smirk.

"You know, I'm REALLY thinking about getting psychic insulation implants…" says Bladed, as the detective hands him a small business card.  A moment to read it and Bladed immediately realizes what has been, quite literally, handed to them on a silver platter.

"Where did you get this?" he asks.

"Draco Starcloud, he tried to catch Preventer and got his ass kicked.  He's in the hospital, but beyond extensive bruising and profuse bleeding, he should be fine.  From the way he looked, I'm surprised he didn't have some sort of internal injury…" Mega Raptor explains.

--

Bladed hands WZA the card, who looks at it curiously.

"This was given to us by a detective, one of Maxwell's friends," the agent explains, "It is the location of the Xeon base."

"What?!  How can you be sure?" asks Krakenhaus.

"Simple, we hacked into this corporation's computers and scanned their files.  Although it is supposed to deal with digital imaging for civilian purposes, guess what we found they really did," explains Maxwell.

"Mobile weapons manufacturing and human cloning," replies Alpha.

"Close, they're buying American-made mobile suits off of the black market, and we found documents referring to the theft of DNA samples from Tomino and Ookawara.  We're positive it's them," says Lord Maxwell, as Krakenhaus looks at his watch.

"Boya should be arriving with the Pegasus fleet soon," he says, to no one in particular, standing up from his seat, "I'll contact him.  Good work, agents."  A quick salute and the Moderator leaves the room.

_Boya…he's going to be here too?_ thinks Bladed, reminiscing for a moment.

_Hey, no daydreaming now!  We've got work to do!_

_Wha--?!_ thinks Bladed in confusion, then he turns to Maxwell.

"I said stop doing that!" he yells.

"What did I do?" his partner replies innocently.

--

Observation Deck of the G.P.S. Albion, Flagship of the Pegasus Fleet 

Reg stares out the large window into the deep darkness of space, the dinosaurian creature standing alone in the dark room.  Silently, he puts his hand on the glass, studying the metallic cylinder floating among the sea of black.  

"Katoki Colony…" he whispers, lost in his thoughts.  For 10 months he's been living with Boya, the first human to befriend him, and has been living a somewhat normal life.  But, below the sarcasm…he is empty, lost, and confused.  For one thing, he doesn't even know what he _is_.  Obviously not human, but not a Digimon either…what is Reg?  Boya and the other Moderators have told him time and again not to think about it, that it doesn't really matter.

_But, it DOES matter.  The only memory I have before February 2001 is my NAME.  Who am I?  Where did I come from?  Then…what I did at Yadate…_ thinks Reg, leaning his forehead to the cold glass as tears roll down his leathery-skinned face.

"How…how could they forgive me…?  I…I…" he mutters between sobs, "Why…?"

--

Boya leans against the metal door outside the Observation Deck Reg is in, his sobs can be heard faintly from outside.  The Moderator silently stares at the floor, breathing quietly and listening to his friend weep.

"Reg…" he whispers to himself.  He'd known that what happened nearly a year ago at Yadate Colony had affected Reg greatly; he lives with him for god's sake!  Late at night, while working on things for work, he could sometimes hear Reg quietly mutter to himself in the next room or even cry.  But…he never said a thing.  Boya didn't really know why either, it isn't like he's afraid to confront Reg and try to help him…it's just…

Boya's cell phone goes off; luckily it is set on pulse so it doesn't alert Reg to his presence.  Somberly, he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Boya?  It's Krakenhaus.  Republic's agents have found the Xeon base, we're planning the attack now," replies Krakenhaus over the phone.

"Right…I'll get there as soon as possible," says Boya, hitting the end button and then staring at the Observation Deck door.  Silently, he walks away.

--

Xeon Base of Operations 

"…99.8%…99.9%…100%!  The fifth Moderator clone is complete!" announces Assistant Deng, now dressed in a lab coat as he punches in a few more commands into the computer.  Behind him stands Preventer, who has shed his trenchcoat and now wears a white T-shirt along with his black pants.

"Excellent," he says with a smirk, as the large class container rises from the ground, revealing another naked clone.

"My life for our cause, to you goes my loyalty!" yells the clone of Moderator DHD.  Quickly, scientists bring him a robe and escort him from the room below.  With a groan, Preventer sits in a chair, takes off his sunglasses and rubs his eyes.

"I think you should get some sleep, sir…" says Assistant Deng, turning to him.

"No, I'm fine," Preventer replies, putting his sunglasses back on and heading for the door.

"Okay…should I begin the next clone?" he asks.

"Sure, whatever," replies Preventer, as the door closes behind him.  He hasn't had a decent night's sleep for several days now, and it's beginning to take a toll on the Agent.  First the gunfight in the bar, then the fistfight with the bounty hunter, and on top of that he's been overlooking the cloning of the Moderators.

_Damn bounty hunter…that bastard smashed almost every sample before I even got my hands on the briefcase!  At least we still have one left…_ he thinks.

"Hey, Preventer!"

…And now the last thing Preventer wants to see or hear has arrived: the ever-cheerful Reg clone.

"Not now, Reg…" he mutters, not caring to look back at him.

"You sound tired," the clone replies, following him to Preventer's dismay.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, now stop following me," he says, annoyed.  To his surprise, Reg does exactly that: stop.  Preventer turns and looks back at Reg, who stares at him with a frown, before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

_Did I just see…Reg listen to me?!_  thinks Preventer, but then another thought comes to him, _But…he was actually sad.  Reg is never sad.  Something is wrong…!_

Preventer is about to go after him, to find out what had happened, when Agent Fire comes up behind him.

"Preventer Agent, what are you doing?  Stop fooling around and get back to work," he says angrily.  Preventer turns to him and yawns.

"I need some sleep.  Assistant Deng can complete the rest without me, I'm heading for bed," replies Preventer, walking past his superior and heading for the elevator.


End file.
